User talk:Gadjiltron
Welcome Hi, welcome to Caduceus Database! Thanks for your edit to the Deftera page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 13:01, September 28, 2009 Hey there Hey there, nice to meet you. I noticed that this wiki has been inactive for a long time save the edits of a couple of users. Upon further inspection the administrators/moderators are rarely found. In short, this wiki needs new administrators and/or moderators to help clean up the wiki. You obviously show an interest in the wiki as evidenced by your edits; would you mind checking this link out? I strongly encourage you to "adopt" this wiki, not only is the wiki in need for a new admin, but you deserve it. Thanks, see you later.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 13:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the recommendation. --Gadjiltron 13:38, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm also a new user in this wiki too. Would you mind if I join in the admin team too? I'm quite inactive in the other Wiki I'm supposed to be in (KH Wiki) so I thought I could be some help in here. Nice to see you again, Xion4ever. --Khgurl 10:56, June 11, 2010 (+8 GST) Templates Hey there, what do you think of creating individual game templates? Instead of using the Trauma Center series template we could use separate game templates (one example here; the collapsed coding isn't working though...), and post the link where it is needed- character, game pages, medical procedure pages, etc. Thoughts? If you think the individual templates are best, just tell me and I'll have the other game's templates done in the near future. Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 02:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure, the individual templates will do nicely. We might still need the original template for more general pages or something, usually covering things common between the games. --Gadjiltron 08:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Names and Spoilers Hi there! I recently purchased the HOSPITAL.6 Doctors Japanese guidebook and artbook, both to enjoy, but also for the purpose of confirming CR-S01's name in Trauma Team. The name is never mentioned within the game itself, thus...I would think it wouldn't be considered a spoiler? It's not as if someone who hasn't played the game would have a "moment" ruined for them where CR's name is finally revealed...it would more be for trivia and information. I have edited CR-S01's page with his real name, as it was listed as "Unknown (known as CR-S01)", therefore I presumed that the page's creator intended for his name to be put in the placeholder whenever it was found out. I can provide a scan as confirmed reference for the page, too! Just let me know if this is something that you want more carefully concealed on the page, for instance, beneath spoiler tage. Thanks! Do you want to start an alliance? Hi, I am a bureacrat of the Nintendogs Wikia. I understand that there is an "alliance" between all gaming wikias, but would you like to start one with just smaller Nintendo franchises? Larger franchises like Pokemon and Super Mario tend to overshadow small wikias, but an alliance among ourselves specifically for small wikias should offer a better deal. If we keep the alliance rather small, there is a considerable chance that editors from each Wikia will work on the other members of the alliance. If you want to do it, we can set up a hub page and invite some more franchises. I've already contacted the wikias on Captain N and Fossil Fighters. --Vhehs2 23:58, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't see any harm in forming an alliance with the smaller ones. Sure. --Gadjiltron 11:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'm still waiting for a reply from the other wikis, but I'll keep you updated on their responses. Once everything is set, we can set up a hub page. --Vhehs2 23:57, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Here is the hub page of the alliance. It is obviously in its elementary stages, but I expect it to grow. A link to the hub page somewhere on your wiki would be greatly appreciated, but by no means is it required. --Vhehs2 20:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Improving Your Wiki Your wiki looks rather bland with no real theme. I was wondering if you wanted help with your themes. Your layout's css hasn't really been updated since 2008. You don't seem to have any real templates created, either :( So if you want any help, I can try. Just leave a message on my talk page here if you're interested. --Imanie 19:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ian Holden, Cumberland pages Hello there. I took the liberty of creating pages for both Ian Holden and the Cumberland College Incident, since multiple articles refer to this character and event. I also edited CR-S01 and Albert Sartre's pages accordingly to reflect this change. I hope this is all right, considering even Tracy Mercer who was only mentioned in one pre-op cutscene, has a page. :) Let me know if I'm overstepping any bounds! ^^;; VintageAerith 07:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) can u help me please? hey im making a page of patient zero when you diagnose the patient with Viral Hemmorrgic Fever and i kinda need your help. i already planned what im going to do so im going to add a video from youtube that diagnosis the patient wth pancoast tumor, then malignant liver tumor and viral hemmorrgic fever. and i dont wat im going to write about. thank u -offal 123 Summarise the storyline, namely why Gabe was brought in, what gets discovered during the diagnosis, and don't forget to include the bits where Gabe's investigation is terminated. --Gadjiltron 12:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Moving Up Alright, I'll get straight to the point here. In order to get this Wikia up to par, we're going to need more staff. Whether it's an admin to delete unnecessary photos or articles, or a moderator to change image names/rollback edits- something needs to be done. I'm not saying I should be chosen to be a staff member or anything, but someone else needs to upgraded to help clean this place up. But I digress, I'm going to start cleaning/organizing our image categories. Any images/files that need deletion, I'll be sure to give you a heads up/create the proper page. Thanks, Gadjiltron. Let's get this Wiki to place it deserves!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 17:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Understood. --Gadjiltron 00:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Article Deletion Greetings, Gadjiltron. This article was nominated for deletion. I feel that it is incomplete and another article, Timeline, already provides the same information. So, let me know what you think. SourPatchKids 20:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 15:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Gadjiltron, I am a big fan of the Trauma Center series and I want to know how to be an admin. Thestrals Blade (talk) 20:15, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Could you please confirm from an officially translated cart that Linda Reid is actually 20 years old in the US and European versions of Under the Knife 2? A Youtube video I saw says that she is still 17. The video I am referring to was launched back in 2010 and was made by a user called TheShadowofX and is titled 'Let's Play Trauma Center UTK 2 10: I hate tumors.' DokutaFutomimi (talk) 02:47, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you seem to be active on the site. I think you should lock the pages involving characters from Second Opinion. At least until the Game Grump guys finish their LP. The fans have proven themselves unable to resist making terrible references. I have left a post on the subreddit asking them to stop. If you wish to message them, my post can be found here: http://www.reddit.com/r/gamegrumps/comments/2n4x3s/about_the_wiki_vandalization/ 22:53, November 24, 2014 (UTC) /u/BrendieBoy In regards to this wiki... I would like to know if it would be possible for my user status to be upped to something higher so I can delete irrelevant images and get rid of users that seem bent on messing up the wiki. I have been watching this for a while, and recently decided to try to clean up. However, it is harder than I thought with a basic user status, as I cannot remove the images from the Game Grumps fans who insist on vandalizing the wiki, and I cannot offer full protection otherwise. Of course, you do not have to do this, considering it does only show that I have a small number of edits and such, but I would like to at least partially take this wiki under my wing. In any case, thank you if you read this. DarkMageHenry (talk) 04:43, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello there! I've noticed that this wiki has run into a big state of dis-repair, and i would like to help out! I think I'm admin material cause I help out on a lot of other wiki's, and I've noticed a lot of thigns I could add. Please consider making me an admin! Genko-Arasaki 20:32, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin,can you help me delete the troll page in the wiki? Someone spam it and i already nonimate it for deletion. You can see it in the recent wiki activity.Am Chouno (talk) 17:58, December 24, 2015 (UTC)Am Chouno Nutter alert http://traumacentergame.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Closure_and_merge_of_this_wiki I doubt this requires your response, but you might be interested. 05:03, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hello Gadjitron. You are the last Admin/Bureaucrat to have made an edit on this wiki, which happened last year. For the past year the wiki had been more or less abandoned, and had been in a state of disuse. I wish to become an administrator to bring the wiki back on to track again and attract more editors. I have experience with the Trauma Center game series and experience with wiki editing - I am an admin of the Counter-Strike wiki and Content Moderators on the Gun wiki and the Battlefield wiki. What do you think of this proposal? --Wuzh (talk) 05:04, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Gadjitron. I'm just gonna outline some of my plans for the wiki right now: *Visual rework - the current default Wikia theme is bland and awful. I'm considering a light green and silver theme inspired by the level select menu of Second Opinion. Reworking the visual theme will make the wiki significantly more attractive to new editors. *Pages on individual chapters - Pages on individual chapters will allow us to tell the whole story of the series in a more effective way. *General cleanup. *More images of sprites, backgrounds, etc. - TBH I'm not quite sure how to get more images of them. --Wuzh (talk) 05:33, December 2, 2018 (UTC)